Transformers love story drilbit x electro
by Kittycon
Summary: Alright so basically I want to write a story on how drilbit and lecty met and fell in love but the problem is lecty doesn't know he's in love with a con. Meanwhile drilbit is freaking out that she's in love with an autobot. I think it'll be a cute forbidden love story. The reason I say forbidden is because in my univers it is illegal to fall in love with a con if your a bot or con


"Drilbit" I looked up at the tall mech that stood before me. He had the alt form of a cement truck and he was green black and silver with yellow.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We got work to do" My boss said.

"Yes sir" oh did I mention I'm a minicon and my name is Drilbit and the mech who is like my boss is heavyload. I treat heavyload like my sir and he treats me like I'm his daughter. Though were not related then again I don't know.

I stood up and followed him out of our base like home. I transformed into a laser with wheels at the bottom.

Heavyload picked me up and connected me to his arm were his cannon was and transformed into a cement truck and drove off.

"Were we going?" I asked.

"We got some autobots to deal with." He said.

"I though we were neutrals now"

"We were but I got rerecruited by the decepticons."

"And you didn't tell me!" I whined

"I was kindof forced back." Heavyload said as he drove on.

"Oh"

"Yeah and you better listen this time or we'll both be offlined this time." He said sternly. "No more foolish act your not a child."

"Yes sir" I replied and we were quiet the rest of the way.

Heavyload pulled to a stop and transformed at an ledge of a small hill like mountain.

I transformed too and ran up onto his shoulder so that I could get a better look. I saw four bots who had there attention on something. Then I realized what it was a fifth smaller bot. Maybe a minicon perhaps or a sparkling.

Heavyload shot at them and all four bots started shooting back except the smallest who I lost track of.

I jumped down off of heavyload and shot at the autobots I tried to get closer but someone threw me off balance with a punch. I fell and looked up to see a gold, blue, silver and purple mech with yellow optics.

He stepped back. "Im so sorry I didn't mean to hit you are you ok?" He asked in a sort of girly voice.

I growled and got back up and aimed my lazer cannon at him.

I made the mistake and looked into his fear filled optics and saw nothing but fear since he was scared kindness and something else that made me feel like I was melting. Was this love I felt? For an autobot?! No no it can't be I'm just thinking wrong. I couldn't find the thought to shoot and offline him so I retreated back to heavyload.

Electros point of view.

I swung my fist at the smaller bot not realizing she was a femme. I backed away when she hit the floor and looked at me. "I'm so sorry" I apologized. "I didn't meant to hit you." I said.

The black and green femme growled as she got back up and aimed her laser at me.

I got scared. I looked into her optics and at first I saw hatred then confusion. And I saw warmth hidden back in her sight and oddly I didn't understand the feeling I felt this odd warmth when I looked at her and an odd feeling protruded into me. What was this feeling?

The femme quickly retreated. I felt sad seeing her leave and I didn't know why. I retreated back to my teammates and all five of us quickly transformed into our alt modes which was a jet and flew off.

Drilbits pov

I watched in happened as those dumb autobots ran away . I couldn't help but feel sad seeing that small mech retreat though. I don't know why but I felt sad .

Heavyload and I went back and reported to megatron and then went home.

"Drilbit you ok?" Heavyload asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't understand something." I replied.

"What is it?" He asked as he picked me up and looked at me.

"It's just something bad" I said. "You saw me encounter that small mech right?" I asked.

"Yes" heavyload replied.

"I looked into his optics and I had this weird feeling shoot through me..." I said.

Heavyload stayed quiet for a moment.

"I don't understand but I think I'm in love with an autobot"

Heavyload growled. "That's illegal!"

"Im sorry! " I shouted.

He sighed. "It's ok but you must not tell anyone this and hope that mech doesn't have the same feelings as you have for him"

"Yes sir" I replied

"And as of now I forbid you to see him or fight him" heavyload commanded.

I just nodded


End file.
